disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Missing Pirates
The Missing Pirates is the 15th episode of Disney Junior: The Animated Series. Summary Kwazii and the gang investigate the disappearance of Captain Hook and his pirate crew. Along the path of coconuts, they find a water park with swings, water slides, and treehouses filled with sweet treats (and lots of trouble in the way)! Plot The episode begins with Kwazii and Jake, who are showing off their skateboards and stunts, including the 'Under the Rainbow' trick in the Disney Junior Town Skate Park while the rest of the Disney Junior Club watches in awe. As they were finished, Kwazii and Jake decide that it's time for a soda break while Stuffy, who's hoping to have a turn, gets the skateboard pulled out from under him by Lucky, leaving him to fall onto the concrete ground. Before Cadpig can have her turn on Kwazii's skateboard, Kwazii (who is drinking some soda from a Cool Gear Cup) makes sure to remind Cadpig to be quick with her turn before Captain Hook and his men show up to ruin all their fun again. Stuffy claims and he was there to witness this while on the monkey bars. He also could not find them in the meadow, the creek, at Jungle Junction, at the Disney Princess Castle, at the Mermaid Lagoon, at Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse, at Higglytown, at Chuggington, in the forest, at the ocean, at the reef, nor anywhere. Doc, Lambie, and Melinda the Toy Mermaid also note they have not seen the pirates either since they've been at the pool. The others acknowledge the fact that Hook and his crew seemed to have disappeared from Disney Junior Island, so Cadpig decides that it's time for a party at their favorite swimming place to celebrate a day with no Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky, or Bones! At swimming lake, the party is just beginning. Doc, Melinda, and Lambie are all playing "pin the Tick Tock Croc on Captain Hook" and Captain Barnacles is eating browines while Kwazii is drinking a mug of hot chocolate. Kwazii has a suspicion that Hook and his crew are up to something, but Captain Barnacles is quick to deny this. Rolly meanwhile has found something in the drink cooler: a pirate eyepatch! Rolly then begins having fun with it and gets on Cadpig's nerves so much that she wrestles him down for annoying her. Kwazii then demands where he got that eyepatch and Rolly states it was from the cooler. Kwazii begins to question why that was in the cooler. Jake thinks it's just one of silly old Captain Hook’s silly old pirates’ silly old accessories, and Lambie wants everyone to relax and have some cookies. When she tries to get one out of the box though a pirate treasure map. Kwazii thinks that this has something to do with Hook and his crew. He declares that everyone should search the locations of where Stuffy was earlier for them. Captain Barnacles and Kwazii go to find Captain Hook, Doc, Lambie, and Melinda go to the Disney Princess Castle to find Sharky, Peso and Stuffy go to Mickey's Clubhouse to find Mr. Smee, Jake and his crew go to the Mermaid Lagoon at Neverland to find Bones, and the three Dalmatians and Spot go to the barnyard to find Sharky or Bones. Kwazii and Captain Barnacles are then shown searching through the Jolly Roger, but they find only empty barrels. Captain Barnacles states to Kwazii there are no pirates in here and suggests that they should go back to the meadow to meet their friends just to see if they found Hook and his friends or not. Meanwhile, Doc, Lambie, and Melinda are then shown looking around the Disney Princess Castle's rooms, but find only a lot of pillows and jewelry. Stuffy is then shown looking throughout Mickey's clubhouse with Peso looking down in a hot air balloon. Stuffy asks Peso if he sees anything but responds to him that he saw nothing. Meanwhile, Jake and his crew are seen at Neverland searching for Captain Hook and his crew. Jake asks the Never Bird if she's seen any of Captain Hook's crew, but as usual she says "Never." Meanwhile, Izzy is at Mermaid Lagoon asking the mermaids if they saw Captain Hook or his crew around but they saw nothing. Cubby is at Tiki Tree Forest, asking all the Tiki Trees if they've seen Captain Hook and his crew, but the Tiki Trees shook their branches and said that Hook and his crew weren't around Tiki Tree Forest. Up in the sky, Skully was at Skybird Island asking Princess Winger and her subjects if Hook and his crew passed by, but they didn't see them either, and in the barnyard, the pups and Spot searched in haystacks, wheelbarrows, and inside the barn. However, they didn't find anything. The gang regroup back together later that afternoon, but they all reveal to each other that they didn't find any trace of the pirates or their whereabouts--Lambie and Melinda reveal that only thing they found was a pretty pink pearl necklace. With the exception of Kwazii, everyone start to worry that Captain Hook and his crew may truly be gone forever, with Lambie admitting that she's wished for this every year on his birthday and felt like bursting into tears, but she greatly regrets it now. Kwazii points out to the others that this all probably just part of some perky pirate prank that Hook and his crew have come up with to get their stuff. Kwazii then finds a coconut on the ground and then it leads the gang to an alleyway that has coconuts littered everywhere. Characters * Trivia * This episode is based on See No Ed from Ed, Edd, n Eddy. ** Only while Kevin leaves his friends behind, Kwazii stays to help his friends out instead. * Jake narrates an episode’s title for the very first time. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes with villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Smee Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Episodes focusing on Bones Category:Episodes focusing on the Dalmatians Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on the Toys Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 1 episodes based on cartoons